gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Max George
|imdb = 4013729 |twitter = maxgeorge}} Maximillian Alberto "Max" George (*06. September 1988 in Manchester, United Kingdom) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Sänger, Songschreiber, und Produzent und am besten als ehemaliges Mitglied der Band "The Wanted" bekannt. In Glee stellt er Clint dar. Leben George wurde in Manchester, United Kingdom als Sohn von Barbara George geboren. Er hat einen älteren Burder, Jack George, der ein Visualeffectkoordinator ist und studierte an der Bolton School. Im Juni 2014 verkündete er, dass er Unterricht in Redekunst nimmt. George war mit der britischen Seifenoperdarstellerin Michelle Keegan verlobt, die er bei einem seiner Konzerte im Dezember 2010 getroffen hat. 2012 trennten sie sich. 2013 war er mit dem Sports illustrierten Model Nina Agdal zusammen, von der er sich im Februar 2014 trennte. Im Oktober 2014 bestätigte er, dass er in einer Beziehung mit der "Miss Oklahoma"-Teilnehmerin, Carrie Baker, ist. Karriere Er startete seine Karriere als Footballspieler und spielte für die Preston North End F.C., ehe er den Football verließ um eine Musikkarriere anzustreben. Max ist des Weiteren Model, so wurde er im Juni 2013 zum neuen Gesicht und Werbebotschafter der Buffalos Jeansherbstlinie. Er wirkte bei der Gegenkampagne von dem Sports illustrierten Bademodel, Hannah Davis, mit. Im November 2013 machte er wieder bei einer Unterwäschekampagne für Buffalo mit. Als Schauspieler ist George seit 2013 bei "Creative Artists Agency" unter Vertrag. Im September 2014 wurde bestätigt, dass er dem Cast von Glee beitreten wird, nachdem Mark Salling ein Foto von sich und Max am Set auf Twitter veröffentlichte. Avenue 2005 trat George der vierköpfigen Boyband "Avenue" bei, die von Musikmogul Ashley Tabor zusammengestellt wurde, und sich für die Vorsingen bei "The X Factor" bewarb. 2006 sang die Band bei der Castingshow mit einer a capella Version von Leave Right Now von Will Young vor. Nachdem die Band es durch das Bootcamp und das Juryhaus geschafft haben, bekamen sie sie Louis Walsh als mentor. "Avenue" schaffte es bis zu den letzten 12, doch als sie ihren Vertrag bei "The X Factor" unterschreiben sollten, fand ihr Mentor heraus, dass sie bereits unter Vertrag standen, weshalb sie wegen Regelbruchs disqualifiziert wurden. Danach wurden sie vom Label "Crown Music Management" unter Vertrag genommen und gewannen einen Albumdeal mit "Island Records". 2008 erschien George nackt auf dem Cover des "AXM". Im gleichen Jahr veröffentlichte die Band ihre Debütsingle Last Goodbye, welche Platz 50 in UK Singles Charts erreichte. Die Pläne einer Tour wurden gestrichen, 2009 folgte die Trennung. The Wanted 2009 wurde ein Massenvorsingen von Jayne Collins abgehalten, um eine Boyband zusammenzustellen, nachdem sie erfolgreich die Bands "Parade" und "The Saturdays" auf den Markt gebracht hat. Max bewarb sich und wurde zusammen mit Nathan Sykes, Siva Kaneswaran, Tom Parker und Jay McGuiness als einer von 5 Mitgliedern unter tausend anderen Bewerbern ausgewählt. Die Band wurde geformt und zusammen arbeiteten sie an ihrer Debütsingel All Time Low, welche dann im Juli 2010 erschien. In Deutschland erschien die Single am 15. Oktober. Vorab kam das Debütalbum der Band am 01. September 2010 auf den deutschen Markt. Die Single Gold Forever hat sich in Europa über 180.000 mal verkauft. Chasing the Sun wurde für den Abspann des Films "Ice Age 4 – Voll verschoben" ausgewählt. Mit Start des Films in den Kinos konnte sich der Titel international in den Singlecharts platzieren, obwohl er noch nicht auf CD erschienen war. Die Nachfolgesingle I Found You kam Anfang November 2012 heraus. Im Juni 2013 erschienen die Single Walks Like Rihanna und die dazugehörige EP. Im Juni wurde auch ihre neue Serie "The Wanted Life" veröffentlicht, die einem Video-Tagebuch ähnelt und die Band bei verschiedenen Erlebnissen, Auftritten usw. zeigt. Im November erschien ihr drittes Album "Word of Mouth", zu dem sie 2014 eine Welttour machten. Im Januar 2014 wurde bekannt, dass die Band eine Pause einlegen wird und jeder seine persönlichen Ziele erreichen möchte. Dies soll aber keine endgültige Trennung der Boyband darstellen, sondern lediglich eine kleine Pause. Solokarriere Im Januar 2014 verkündete Max in einem Interview, dass er als Solokünstler bei Scooter Braun unterschrieben hat. Filmografie *2013: Chasing the Saturdays als er selbst (Folge 1x04) *2013: The Wanted Life als er selbst (8 Folgen) *2015: Glee Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S6